


Not Quite Scoring

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Gen, Misunderstandings, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddie calls Yosuke up in the middle of some private time to tell him he's scored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Scoring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _Teddie scores with a girl and immediately calls Yosuke to tell him about it, "I Just Had Sex"-style. Bonus points if it wasn't actually sex, he just thought it was. More bonus points if Yosuke is otherwise occupied while Teddie is going on about things. You know what I mean._

Normally, Yosuke didn't bother to answer the phone when he had his pants around his ankles and his dick in hand, especially not since Teddie had moved in and private time had been near impossible to come by. If he stayed in the bathroom for too long, Ted banged on the door until he was worried it was going to break. It was hard to keep an erection when Ted was screaming and he was worried about being discovered.

He only answered this time because he'd been caught up in a fantasy and half-hoping that, just maybe, the caller might be who he was thinking of and… He wasn't going to jerk off on the phone, but, well, stuff happened, and if his hand drifted—

Okay, he might have been hoping to indulge in some solo phone sex, which sounded a little creepy now that he thought about it, but that didn't matter because it didn't happen. He blindly grabbed at his cell, flipped it open without checking the caller ID, and heard:

"Feel free to congratulate me, Yosuke," Teddie said, sounding smug and frankly a bit smarmy, "because I just scored. Hard."

Yosuke's erection instantly began to flag. "What are you talking about?"

"I just finished, and let me tell you, Yosuke, it's just as amazing as I knew it'd be."

"You… You _scored_? Seriously?" There was no way. Yosuke hadn't even had sex and he'd been trying for months. His box of tissue mocked him. "With who? How? Do you even have a—does yours even work?"

"It was with that lovely girl who works the food court. Once our eyes met across the daily special platter, I knew something special was going to happen. So I took the chance, Yosuke, and did it, right there in front of the team's special table." Teddie sniffed dramatically. "I'm sure you would have been proud of me."

"You—what?" Yosuke gripped the phone tighter. Oh god, if Teddie had sexually harassed some employee in public it was going to fall on Yosuke. He'd get in so much trouble he'd never be able to leave the house again. "In front of the customers?"

"Yes. In fact, some lovely madam applauded me and told me how cute we were. Yosuke," Teddie said, dropping his voice, "I think everyone wants to score with me now. I'm an unbearably hot chick magnet."

Yosuke rubbed his head, remembering too late that his hand was dirty. Great, now he'd need a shower. "Okay, hold up, Teddie, and tell me something. What exactly do you think scoring is? What did you two do?"

"We… Is your phone broken?" Teddie raised his voice and spoke slowly. "Yosuke—today—I—scored—with—"

"How?" Yosuke broke in loudly. "How did you score, what did you do? Did you take your clothes off or what?"

"What, why would we do that? What's that have to do with scoring? Yosuke, are you really a pervert like the girls are always calling you?" Teddie sounded scandalized. "You are most definitely not coming near my girlfriend."

Yosuke's erection was gone. He frowned at his limp dick and slapped it once, wincing and wishing Teddie had waited ten more minutes before bothering him with this nonsense. "Then what'd you do?"

"Allow me to set the scene: the smell of food on grill, mingling with the aroma of sweet and sour dipping sauce; the wind, blowing briskly through her long hair, one hand coming up as she coyly glances my way; the laughter of children…"

Yosuke tuned out briefly.

"…and finally, seeing my chance, I leaned forward and scored. Her mouth on mine was the sweetest thing I've ever felt, Yosuke." Teddie sighed blissfully. "She asked me to meet her this Saturday to do it again."

"Wait. You kissed?"

"I _scored_. Really, I've been telling you for the past five minutes. Are you even listening?"

"You called me to tell me that you…" Yosuke felt a headache coming on. "You know what? Congratulations, Ted. We'll talk about it more when you get home, alright?"

"Sure! I'm going to call Sensei and tell him the good news now. Bye."

Yosuke tossed his phone aside and fell back on his futon. Ted had a date. Teddie – a bear who'd only had a body for a few weeks – had managed to accomplished something Yosuke hadn't.

He raised his hand. "It's just you and me again."

Well, that and some of his voice messages. It wasn't creepy that way, right?


End file.
